Unbreakable Bonds
by whitexflower
Summary: My father took everything away from me. I hate him, i despised him! He is the one who is responsible for making my mother left me and my sisters! I can't forgive him , I will never will. What happens if you, the daughter of the two strong mages from Fairy Tail discovered your father's secret in his journal book and ended having a time travel quest for finding the truth ?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hello guys~ I know that both of my stories hasn't exactly finished yet, but i just can't let this one slipped! XDDD I love gruvia so much that it hurts because it hasn't been a canon. YET. so i made this fic! Well, this is the first chapter. Please review to tell me about this fic! I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail , it's owned by Hiro Mashima. I only own my OC , Chloe along with her sisters._

Chapter one: The Beginning

_"Magic always comes with a price."_

I remembered what my mother told me before she left the house. And I should have known better than anyone. Magic always comes with a price. Whether it's valuable or it's worthless. I am the youngest out of three sisters. My parents are wizards, and they are not originally from this world full of technology. They came from a magical land called Magnolia, Fiore. Where magic exists, and the world where they have met. My parents were in a guild named Fairy Tail. From my mother's tales, I knew that Fairy Tail is a warm guild.

My name is Chloe Fullbuster. That is correct, my parents are Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Loxar. Because of that I mastered a water magic. Though it's different from the one they used. I can manipulate water, in all elements. Including freezing and evaporation. This is one of those days when I miss my mother very much. And I can't begged my father to take me to her. He is still as cold as ever, and he always buried himself with his work. My other elder sisters are studying abroad, so I cant bugged them with my stupid problems. For the thousand time, I sighed as I found my self at the family's library. I found an old book, it seems like dad's journal. Curious, I opened the book. My black eyes widened as I read through the spells.

**_"Across time and space, I open thy gate."_**

As soon as I finished read the last words of the spell, I found a gate behind me opened. Gasping, I turn my head to the back. I don't have the exact time to react or defend myself. In the end, I was sucked by the portal to another dimension. I don't know how I have chanted the spell without fail, and now I have been sucked by the portal itself. I was guessing that father is writing a time travel spell. If I am not wrong. I have time traveled. My thoughts stopped running when my vision went black.

I was awake with a familiar sound. In shock, I was surrounded by the people. It was crowded that I can barely breathe. Among them, I noticed a familiar raven haired man, who is crossing his arms while looking at me suspiciously.

I swear that I have seen him before.

"Out of the way!" I heard an older tone man is trying making his way to my current position. Where the hell am i? I looked around and I found myself in a bed with white environment. The smell of medicine made me sick. I always hated the hospitals.

When the older man arrived in front of me, my black eyes automatically widened in shock. I know this man. Wait, I have seen him in a photo with my parents . Just where the hell am i?

"Tell me child, are you hurt?" he asked me.

I looked at him with my big black eyes and shake my head. As far as I'm concerned, I didn't feel any pain around me. Nor the fact that I see any wound. I just sighed in relieved when I know that I'm okay. Well, I have very low tolerance of pain.

"That's good to hear," he told me again. "I'm Makarov, this guild's master. And who are you might be?"

Makarov? That's my parent's Master!

Although I didn't say anything to the old man, he knows that I certainly am recognized him. I don't know how I know about what is he thinking right now. Maybe it could be from his expression, or it's something else.

"I'm Chloe," I told him.

Makarov let out a chuckle. "Just Chloe?"

I blinked at him. Should I give him my full name? Then again, it's not safe for me giving this old man my full name! My eyes wondered off to a certain blonde mage who is standing next to me. She is smiling to me, and as I examined her ; I saw the mark of 'Fairy Tail' on her right palm. This is Fairy Tail? My parents' guild? I gulped for several times before deciding that I shouldn't tell him my last name.

"Chloe Rose." I lied.

Well, not entirely a lie since my name is 'Chloe Rose Fullbuster.'

"Okay then, Chloe," he began before looking at me once again. "Do you know where you are?"

"uhm, the hospital?" I stopped before continuing. "This is the Fairy Tail Guild,…right?"

The master nodded once again. After several conversations has occurred, I came to conclusion that my mother's story is true. She didn't make it up for our bed time's story. It was all the truth. Well, my mother is an honest woman. She wouldn't lie.

"What magic did you use, Chloe?" Makarov asked.

I think for awhile and answered. "I manipulate water. I can change it's molecules from air until ice. So, I guess it's water magic?"

All their eyes widened for a brief moment before Makarov break the awkward silence with him clearing his throat. The others snapped out from their own thoughts and fixed their gaze on me once again.

"Do you want to join Fairy Tail?"

Do I want to? Oh, hell yes I want to! I'm guessing that I'm currently at Magnolia, Fiore. And this is my parents' guild, Fairy Tail. This is my opportunity to really find who they were in the past, and who the hell am i.

"Yes," I answered. "I would love to."

They all cheered in excitement when they heard my response. Especially the girl who has been treating me when I collapsed. The girl has long dark blue hair, and she is around my age. I couldn't imagine that a girl like her is the one who has been treating me. And what's the big deal with me joining their guild? Though it's only seven of them here.

"Well, rest well, we will throw you a welcome party when you fully healed. " Makarov assured me as he turned to the other side. "Wendy here will help you for your healing progress. "

So that girl's name is Wendy? What a cute name, same like the owner. As my mind to wonder off, I noticed that there are two cats in the room. The one has blue colored fur and the other has white. How cute. The two of them dressed so well!

"Oh, one more thing," he said before getting back to the door. "Welcome to the family, Chloe!"

I am in lost of words when Makarov said that to me. Slowly, my lips curled into a smile and just nodded in his words. Makarov then slowly leaves the room, followed with a young lady with long white hair. She is pretty, though.

"So, Chloe; my name is Wendy Marvell. I'm the one who will assist you til you recovered from your wounds!" she smiled warmly and offered a hand. Of course, I accepted her hand and shake it. She is just warm and adorable girl. And it's quite impossible to refuse her offer to handshake. As I was done shaking my hand against hers, a blonde girl looked at me as she smiled.

"I'm Lucy Heartfillia!" she introduced herself. "And this one next to me are Natsu and Happy! It's very nice having you here,Chloe!"

I was stunned by her sweet words before I snapped back to reality. So the blonde female is Lucy, and the pinkette is Natsu. And in addition, the blue cat is Happy.

"Aye!" Happy squeals . "It's very nice to meet you Chloe!"

Did he just TALKED?! Oh my. What the hell is happening? I tried to remain as calm as possible. But this is just impossible! The cat just talked. It's a bloody cat!

"….." I was lost at words, darn it.

The white cat came to me as she folded her arms. "You seemed surprise."

Oh great, I'm starting to lose my mind.

"Tell me that I'm insane. I see two cats are talking to me." I said sarcastically.

Wendy chuckled. "You're not insane, Carla and Happy are exceeds. They are magical cats."

Oh, now I get it. I sighed as I take a look of the guy who has been silent all the time. I tried to ignore him, but something about him made feel attached with his presence.

"The name's Erza Scarlet." The girl with red hair. She is beautiful! Though she wears an armor as her outfit. I smiled to her when she smiled to me. I let out a faint smile as tilt my head to the pinkette who is looking at me as well.

"Where do you come from?" Natsu asked. "You seemed powerful! Next time I should battle you!"

Oh, talking a fight are we?

"Natsu!" Lucy elbowed the pinkette with her annoyed tone.

The raven haired guy who stays silent suddenly hit the pinkette's head as he laughed. Wow, talking about dejavu. I know that smile. But I can't recall where is it from.

"You idiot! Are you challenging a girl to a fight? Really , flame brain ; such _gentleman _of you!" The boy teased Natsu.

Natsu, being hot headed , started to yell at the boy. Pissed off.

"Who the hell are you calling me an idiot, you popsicle!" he hissed at him. "And I don't need your cheap sarcasm."

The other frowned. "What the hell you flame brain, you wanna fight?!"

" BRING IT ON STRIPPER!"

"YOU ARE SO ON SHORTY!"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SHORTY?!"

I just giggled as I looked at them. Though they are charging at each other, their reactions are just too damn funny to miss. As they started to use their magic, Erza stopped them by hitting them with her sword. Wow, what a comical relief!

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW YOU MORONS!"

Erza's voice is loud and clear. As well as her energy for hitting them. I laughed in return, making Wendy and Lucy (along with Happy and Carla) to laugh too.

"Oops, sorry," I laughed as the two of the boys are staring at me. I never catch the name of the other boy though. I must admit, he is kind of cute. Oh no, no. What the hell am I talking about.

"No, it's alright, Chloe!" Lucy said. "They are morons."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Natsu squeals, feeling a little bit offended.

I just sighed then I shared a contact with the boy with the raven hair.

"I didn't catch your name." I said.

The boy gave me a smile. "Gray. Gray Fullbuster."

I feel like all bones are broken down to pieces. As he offered his hand for me to shake. I just stared blank at my white sheets, ignoring the fact that Gray is offering me a hand shake.

No.

Why is he here? Don't tell me that I am time travelling to the time when my father is still seventeen year old. If so, I cant even face him. Not like this not ever.

I can't face him no matter what.

"Gray. How old are you?"

He raises his eyebrows and pulled his hand away. "Huh? What the hell with that question?"

"Just answer it."

"I'm seventeen. Why?"

So I was right. That means I'm back to the dimension when all of this started. This is the place when he is going to fall in love with my mother.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Party

**A/N: Hello~ Did you like the last chapter? Well, i don't expect for getting reviews right away, but thank you so much! I am so glad that you guys liked the story! So yeah, Chloe is their love child :3~ Lovely isn't it? XD This chapter is going to be filled with so much teasings, but i hope you guys enjoy it! Please review and let me know what is the lack of this fic :D**

**Comment replies:**

** MioKanon1 ****7/2/13 . chapter 1**

Nice story, really different from everything I read.

Rep: OMG really? Thank you so much! Let me know if you have something to say about this fic XD

** Elibe ****7/2/13 . chapter 1**

I want more!

Rep: And you will get more! So keep reviewing ! :D

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, it's owned by Hiro Mashima. I only own Chloe and her sisters._

Chapter two: The Party

_"Friendship is an unbreakable bond."_

My day is a mess. I have been in the hospital's bed for almost a week now, and I have been released by the doctors today. I am supposed to meet the others in the guild, but I don' t know if I am able to face my father after the last time I saw him. In the past few days, my father has been visiting me with his mates. Sometimes he visits me with Natsu and Lucy. He won't admit it, but he always came to observe me. I know so. I have the habit for peeking over the window and I witnessed that he has been staring at my room's window everytime he returned from the guild. It bugs me. Even now. Because he is different from the man I know for the past twelve years. Thinking about him from back home made me sick. I sighed again as I bring the rest of my stuffs to the guild. I decided to show up because I would feel bad if I don't show up. Wendy told me that the others has been preparing a welcoming party for me. Just for me. I cant reject that. That's just rude and I won't feel at ease.

As I looked up to the sky, I can feel the rain on my face. This is just one of those days that I feel so lonely. Even though now I am standing on the birth place of my parents, I just can't seem to make the loneliness go away. I hate this.

I shake my head for several times as I looked at the front gate of Fairy tail. It's a small house, and it was nothing special about it. But it feels like 'home'.

As I opened the guild's door, I was greeted by a young boy. Roughly my age. He is smiling at me and dragged me inside the guild. This boy reminded me of Natsu. His clothes, his smile and even his attitude is a lot like Natsu.

"You're the new recruit arent'cha?" he asked as he pulled my hand. I was about to answer when he suddenly release my arm and gave me a big grin plastered on his face.

"I'm Romeo!" he said. "Welcome to the guild, Chloe!"

It seems that everybody has known my name for some reasons. As this boy, Romeo led me to the center of the room, my eyes wondered around the guild and found the others has been standing in the center, including the master ; Makarov.

"Chloe! You made it!" Wendy smiled as soon as she sees me.

I returned her smile and waved. The master made a speech for welcoming me here, and I just can't take my eyes off Gray with a certain girl with a blue hair.

Blue hair…?

She seems familiar… but who?

"Hey, Chloe!" Lucy smiled as she nudged my elbow.

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Yes?"

Her smile faded with a grin as a brunette girl who is 'drunk' is also nudging my other elbow. She is making a grin on her face also. As if she is teasing me at some point. I do not understand any of this. That's why I am raising my eyebrows at them.

Lucy breaks out a laugh. "Who are you looking at?"

Huh? Who am I looking at? Of course I am looking at the girls and the people in the guild. I was observing. There's nothing wrong with that, right?

Right?

"Aww the new comer is having a crush on Gray~" Cana Alberona, that's what the brunette girl called.

Excuse me, but what the HELL?

Lucy's laugh turned into a slaughter. "Now, now Cana, you can't just tease her right away~"

I furrowed my eyebrows at both of them, making a face. Are they teasing me for having a 'crush' on Gray? Seriously, they are saying that I'm crushing on my own father? No way in hell. That ice mage bastard is my 'father' . There's no way that I'm going to having a crush on him. That's just stupid.

"Excuse _me _?" I frowned.

Cana drinks again. "Aww c'mon, five years difference didn't mean anything! Love can beat anything, you know?"

Ugh, this is not going anywhere.

"There's one problem though, how about Juvia?" Lucy raises her eyebrows.

My mom is here?

"If Gray choose this girl over Juvia, I think she would understand it!"

"Oh Cana, you know it's not as simple as that. Juvia fell in love with Gray, it's not a mere crush."

"I know that," Cana answered. "But if she truly loves him, then she would let him be happy."

Oh he will be happy alright, when he marries my mother. But his stubbornness made it all fade away. I sighed for numeric of times as I placed my palms on my right jaw. This is getting ridiculous. Just because I observed my father for several times, it doesn't mean that I am 'crushing' on him.

Geez.

"Now that you mention it, Chloe; " Cana leaned as she takes a better look of my face. "Those eyes reminded me of Gray's. Though you have the same hair color as Juvia's."

I let out my nervous laugh. A lot of people has told me that my eyes reminded them of my father's , but I got my hair from my mother. This long wavy blue hair comes from her. And I am proud of it. Though, my other older sisters ; Emma and Emily has black hair like my father's. They are twins, and has the same attitude as my father's. Short tempered and acts like they didn't care of anything, hiding their true feelings. But they have the same eyes as mother's. Emma uses ice magic, while Emily uses fire magic. Mother's tales about father's friend; Natsu inspired her to use fire magic.

Lucy takes a better look of me. "You're right! It does resemble Gray!"

Well, what did you expect? I am their love child. Of course I do resemble both of them. Not that I'm proud or anything. I take a deep breath and takes a glimpse of my father who is eating with that blue haired woman again.

"Peeking your crush's date is not healthy~" Cana teases again.

I nearly chocked myself when Cana teases me for the third time today, and it made me to frown all the time. For the last time, I am not peeking to my father's date!

But who the _hell _is that woman?

"Aww they are so romantic," Lucy commented before admiring the two mages from afar before she looked at me and Cana who is looking at her with a confused face. Lucy quickly cleared her throat and cracked a nervous laugh.

"I-It's not that I admired them or what!"

Oh, you obviously want to do that to with Natsu. According to my mother's story, Lucy ended marrying that dragon slayer earlier from my parents. They are the second couple who is marrying each other in their era.

Hmm? You're asking who is the first couple? Well, that would be Erza and Jellal. Hearing them from my mother's tale made me to day dream a lot of the mages of Fairy Tail when I was little.

"mmmhmm, Lucy~ ," Cana teases again. "You can't love your own partner~"

Lucy blushes in 3 different shades of red. "I-I-IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

Oh darling, you are definitely falling hard for Natsu over there. Ah, that's so pathetic. The pinkette guy is eating with his cat and Romeo over there. You have a long road, Lucy. I tell you that.

"Is it just me or that Juvia is getting prettier every time she talked to Gray?" Lucy said as she smiled, looking to the direction of my father with his date.

Cana just laughed.

"That's the power of love, Lucy!" she said.

Wait, Juvia?

I turned my gaze back to my father and his date once again. Well, she does have the same hair as my hair right now. Her hair is long and wavy. And as far as I'm concern, she did look like mother when she is younger. So that's my mother and my father dating? Oh my God, I couldn't even believe my eyes.

"That's Juvia Loxar? The powerful water mage?" I opened my mouth as I looked at the girls next to me. Both of them smiled and nodded.

"That's right," Cana said. "She is Juvia Loxar, the powerful water mage. She might be your rival for using water magic!"

Lucy elbowed her friend.

"Cana!"

Cana just laughed innocently. "Sorry, sorry! I'm just kidding!"

No, even if she is kidding ; I can't possibly beat my mother if it comes to water magic. My mother is powerful, I know that! But most of the times, her magic reflects her emotions. So, I guess it's a little bit scary. True, my father is the one who stopped the 'raining' which caused by her dark side of her heart. But she is so powerful that It's impossible for her children to beat her.

"Don't worry,Chloe!" Lucy assured me as she smiled. "You're still twelve years old, I'm sure you will surpass Juvia in the future!"

Geez, you think so?

"It's impossible to beat her," I said, though it's just faintly. "It's just impossible!"

My words shocked me. Why the hell did I told them about it anyway? I sighed for several times before I fixed my gaze to my father who is looking straightly at me. You gotta be kidding me! I just shared a look with my own father. Rolling my eyes, I just look away. And Gray rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"You won't know if you don't try!" Wendy, who is standing behind me and the girls, started to furrows her own eyebrows. But you are wrong. You all are very , _very _, wrong! I did try. And I failed. Don't you know that I trained almost everyday with my mother?

I looked at her. " I won't fight with Juvia over there. She seems like a nice person!"

Well, of course she is! It's my freakin mother. I just sighed and looked sadly at Juvia who acknowledge my 'stares' and looked at me back. Ah, I miss her. I miss her smile, I miss her stories, I miss her voice. I miss everything about my mother. And the fact that my father took that away from me , is not going to change my feelings for her.

Never.

I keep on my silent treatment to the girls for the rest of the party. And when it ends, I was brought by Wendy to the Fairy Hills , since most of the girls members stays at the dorm. I got my key and shared a room with Wendy. I was kinda hope that I will share my room with my mother, Juvia. But since it's not going to happen, I am going to make a 'bond' with Wendy instead. I didn't regret for coming to this era, the era that I can finally see my mother and father before they were drifted apart. Before they stopped trusting each other as lovers, or as friends. It's painful to watch, believe me it is.

"Chloe?"

I heard Wendy's voice as I snapped out from my thoughts. I turned to her who still has her big smile on her face. I wonder what happened with her?

"Are you still mad?" she asks.

Mad?

Who? Me? Oh dear, I am not mad. Maybe a little bit lost in thoughts, but I was never mad. Despite the fact that my father went home without talking to me. I guess some things are not going to change huh?

"I was never mad,Wendy," I said to her. "I am just lost in my own thoughts."

Wendy blinked before Carla spoke.

"Oh my, are you thinking about Gray again?" Carla said as she looked at me with her 'look'.

_Ha-ha, very funny._

I crossed my arms. "It's not like that! It's just that, Gray reminded me of my father."

Oh good, I lied again to them. Yeah, well that's not technically a lie either. Yes, Gray did remind me of my father since technically he was my father. _Was, not is. _He was my father, meaning that I used to see him as my father. But not anymore.

"Eh?" Wendy blinked.

"His face. He reminds me of my own father." I told them again.

Wendy approached me who is sitting on the edge of my bed. I raises an eyebrow at her as she continue to approach me. She tilts her head, as if she is observing me.

"You have the same eyes as Gray's," she said as she looked at me. "But your face resembles Juvia's."

I widened my eyes as Wendy kept saying things about the fact of my face. After a short while, she puts her right hand on the top of my hair.

"This wavy hair…." She stopped. "it seems that your parents reminded me of both Gray and Juvia!"

I blinked at her. There you go again, she is smiling like before. What is so funny? Why is she smiling like that? Why?

Why.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked her.

She scratched at the back of her hair as she tries to think. What is she thinking? Am I too suspicious? Is she suspecting me already? Those thoughts are flowing around my mind as Carla is observing me like her master did. Though, her face is not as relax as Wendy.

Wendy giggled. "Chloe, your face is funny!"

My face is funny? I frowned slightly before Wendy and Carla laughed again. The girl, who seems a bit older than me ; pinches my cheeks in the process.

"Just like I thought," she said. "A frown would go bad with your pretty face."

Did she just said that I am pretty? Yeah, that's what I hear. I could feel my cheeks were burning. I never feel this embarrassed before in my life. Not even once! But the way she said it to me almost made me laugh.

"You know what, Wendy? You're one interesting girl!" I commented as I let out a soft giggle escaped my mouth. Wendy just smile, as well as Carla who is smiling softly at me.

Maybe this place is not so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3 : Raindrops

A/N: OMG! I got 4 reviews! Thank you so much for reviewing you guys! XDDD It means so much for me! Well, as you may all know, i have some mistakes with my grammar, but please bear with me since English is not my first language! I am so happy that you guys liked my story! Well, this is the third chapter! I hope you enjoy reading it so far, and keep reviewing! :D

Comments replies:

MioKanon1 7/4/13 . chapter 2

wow Chloe looks like a really cute girl, kind of tsundere to haha, she was really adorable thinking about Juvia like a little fangirl, hopes she talks with her mother soon ! and the new friendship with Wendy it's really cute to ;;

Rep: Hahaha yeah she is ! Guess where she got that from? XDDD and yes, she is like Juvia's 'little fangirl' XDD Aww, gosh you thought so too? yeah, her friendship with wendy is adorable :D

Guest 7/2/13 . chapter 1

time traveling!

it's a very interesting concept

and they way you write the story makes it uber suspenseful :)

can't wait for more!

I hope you update soon!

Rep: awww Gosh thank you very much! And you shall got an update! Enjoy :D

Elibe7/4/13 . chapter 2

Awwww! Chloe is so cute!

I wonder what will happen to Gray and Juvia...

Please continue! I love this fanfic! (L

Rep : Thank you so much! :D Here's an update, I hope you like it :D

canisiusgirl4ever7/4/13 . chapter 2

Updaaaaaaaaaaate soon! It's so frickin' awesome! I just... If that was me, I'd be... Just... Gaaaaaah! Just update soon! :D Hi...

Rep: haha thank you! And here's your update! I hope you like it so far. And hello to you too :3

Disclaimer : i do not own fairy tail. I only own Chloe and her sisters.

Chapter three: Raindrops

"Prejudice is not good , you should know that better than anybody."

I was awake by the sound of the rain outside. It's not a usual rain, it was sad and frustrating. I know this rain. I placed my hand on the window as I sadly see through the window of my room. It's dark, it's cold, and it's sad. As I was observing the rain, I happen to see a figure who is sitting near the dorm. Curious, I got up from my bed and making my way towards the door, still in my night gown. I closed my eyes when I arrived in front of the dorm, and just focus with the sound. It's sad, and faintly I can hear somebody is crying through the night. I didn't recognize whose voice is it, so I just followed the sound and ended founding a girl with blue wavy like mine is crying. My black eyes widened when I knew the figure is.

It's my mother.

Sure, it's not my first time to see my mother broke down like that. But this is my first time seeing my mother in her youth, crying like that. It breaks my heart everytime I see her cries like that. Biting my lips, I gathered my courage and approached her. When I arrived, I just sit next to her and slowly try to touch her hair, the blue haired mage lifted her face and looked at me.

"…" she doesn't recognize me, and looking at her actions, she doesn't need to recognize who I am. She is clearly in pain, I can see it through her eyes. She doesn't need to say anything. I know. That look, those eyes. The reason of her tears is that person. He broke her heart again.

"Are you alright?" I asked after a long silence.

She just nodded slowly, whipping her tears away. Her gaze couldn't fool me. But I know she is not going to give up on my father. No, not until that day when they stopped talking to each other.

"Ju-Juvia is sorry!" she said. "She made it rain again.."

I sighed, as I curled up a smile on my face, and gently patted her head. She doesn't have to apologize . It's not even her fault to begin with. Her magic reacts with her emotions. It's just normal.

"You don't have to apologize, and you know that," I said to her as I chuckled. "What makes you so sad?"

She looked down before playing with her fingers.

"Juvia couldn't do this anymore," she said. "Gray-sama seemed disgusted with Juvia."

What the hell ?

Did she just said something which sounds impossible for me to hear? My mother just stated that that ice bastard is disgusted by her? Wait, through my father's stories when I was a child, he said that he is head over heels for my mother. Though, he does admit that he is a bit embarrassed for showing his affection towards her.

"Did he tell you that?" I asked.

Juvia sobbed. "He tells Juvia that she is too clingy and annoying. Juvia annoys Gray-sama!"

I know that my father is denying the fact that he does want her to be there for him all the time, but this is just too harsh. I can't never understand why is he so hard to mom. He even got mad when mom did a small mistake.

I don't understand.

I sighed. "Well then, he's stupid."

The bluenette stopped her tears and then looked at me with her serious look. O-ow, I know that look pretty damn well. She is not angry, but just troubled because I just call my father with 'stupid'.

"Gray-sama is not stupid!" she insisted.

I made a face. "Look, he has hurt you! Why are you defending him, Juvia?"

She blinked at me, puzzled.

" How did you know Juvia's name?"

I gulped. Oh crap, I forgot that she doesn't know who I am! I sighed before looking at the bluenette again before flashes a smile to her. She, for once; returned my smile with her usual gentle smile.

"I'm the new member of Fairy Tail," I said. "Earlier today, I saw you with Gray sitting together during the party."

My mother's eyes lightened up with excitement when I told her about my identity. It's as if as she remembered something from the party. It's so rare to see her bright expression for the last ten years.

It makes me happy to see her like this.

"Ah, that?" she chuckled slightly. "You're Chloe, am I right?"

For a second there, I nearly lost in my mind again before I hurriedly shakes it off and told myself to enjoy my time with my beloved mother. Since I won't get opportunity like this again once I'm back home.

"Yes!" I said with a nod. "Do you feel any better?"

She just nodded.

"Thank you, Chloe!" she said. "But can Juvia ask you one favor?"

I blinked at her.

"Please don't hate Gray-sama because of this matter. It's not his fault."

I can feel my jaw is dropping. Why? Why is she telling me the same exact words when she left me with my sisters? I can't do that, and you know that very well mother! I take a deep breath before looking at her once again. All I see is her gentle expression, and smile. She always did that when she was talking or asking about him.

"It's just Juvia who is emotional and annoying." She said again.

No! Stop that! Why is she always defending him and blaming herself in the end?! No matter what their age is, my mother is the one who is suffering! Why can't my father just be honest with his damn feelings?!

I hate this!

" Okay, I will not ," I said, assuring her. "But don't blame yourself."

It's too late, mother.

I already hate him for the past two years. And I can't seem to forgive him in so many different reasons. And I'm sorry for lying to you about this matter, but I can't just give him another chance.

A few hours after comforting my crying mother, I hurriedly go to the guild after finding Wendy and Carla went to the guild earlier than usual. I made a frown as I found that my bed has been made. Probably by Wendy, since she would do that. That girl is so cute and innocent. I don't know why, but I liked it being around her.

I smiled softly before accidentally dropping my father's journal from my desk. It's just an old notebook, filled with spells and his own handwriting about this guild. I bend down slowly before picking it up. Just when I was going to pick it up, I noticed that the book was open. I raised my eyebrows and hurriedly picked it up.

"Dad's handwriting…?" I mumbled to myself before reading it.

April 12th

Damn.

Today I saw her again. She is still with her cheerful smile when she approached me today. But I noticed that somehow she is different. She has bags under her eyes. It's like she hasn't been sleeping for is not as energetic as yesterday.

Crap.

Why am I writing all of this on my journal?! It's not like she is important or what. No, of course she is important! She is my friend, and I thought that I did a pretty good job for protecting her. But I'm not so sure anymore since she came to me with her red eyes. It seems like she is crying. I never seen her crying before, not to mention seeing the 'effect' of that.

Juvia never cried. Never. No matter how hard it is, she never cried. Or complain about it.

But this time I can see through her.

She is crying.

Damn it, I'm going to find the bastard who made her cry like that.

I blinked as I finished reading the last sentence from dad's journal. I mentally facepalming myself. How oblivious can he get? The reason of her tears is you. And don't tell me that you didn't see it coming!

You stupid bastard.

I sighed heavily as I closed dad's journal once again and making my way to Fairy Tail. Today , I am in no mood for even looking at the ice stripper's face. Damn him. He is so damn oblivious, though I know that he is aware that my mother is crushing on him. Since it's pretty obvious.

I take a sit in front of Mirajane, who is cleaning the dishes like always. And then when I was going to order something, I can feel that my cheeks are being poked by someone. I frowned. And I can see that Happy, is poking my right cheeks , and like always, Lucy is sitting next to me.

"Well~? How is your night in Fairy Hills?" Lucy asked.

I gave the blonde mage a smile. "It was great! Wendy and Carla are very nice to me," I said to her. "But how come you're not sleeping in Fairy Hills?"

Lucy made a nervous laugh.

"That's because I already rent a house before Fairy Hills existed."

I raise my eyebrow at her.

"Then why don't you just leave and come to Fairy Hills?"

Lucy blinked at me before giving me a nervous laugh. I just furrowed my eyebrows at her, having exactly no clue regarding her actions. I let out a sigh as I looked the other way, accidentally shared a look with a certain ice mage. He raises his eyebrows before approaching me.

And by the time he arrived next to my seat, Lucy is looking at me with her teasing face along with Happy who is saying 'this' over and over and over again.

" She liiiiiikes him!"

Gray looked at the two of them with his puzzled look. He has no idea about this thing going on between me and Lucy (and probably with Happy). My father is a oblivious and ignorant man. So it's just natural that he doesn't know about this current situation.

"Huh?" he blinked. "What are you talking about,Happy?"

By the look of his face, I'm guessing that he is pretty irritated about something. Though he never mention it to us. Not that I care about it or anything. His face is just disturbing.

Happy and Lucy continue to laugh. And the stripper doesn't even know what is going on. And he doesn't even bother to ask. Wow, he is even more ignorant than in his forties!

"What is it Gray" I looked at him. "What do you want from me?"

Straight forward. This is so me. I recognize that he wants something from me. I'm guessing that this is from the fact that I have been looking at him every time I met him in the guild. Well, what do you expect? I cant ignore you since you're my freaking father.

I can't even breathe without feeling awkward that he is indeed my father. How would you feel like if your father is around you when you're out with your friends?

Awkward .

Am I wrong? It's so awkward that I can't even look at his face without even sweating! It's as if you're making a mistake, but you don't want your parents to know about it!

"What is it with you?" he sighed, placing his right hand on his jaw, looking at me. "You have been staring at me ever since last night!"

I rolled my eyes as I take the glass in front of me and drink it. Oh, so he is not as oblivious as I thought he is. Good, since I will need him to notice some 'things' later. And what the hell? Is this the type of guy who writes everything on his journal? Pssh, more like a diary.

"Aww Gray, maybe there's something on your face?" Lucy joked.

Gray made a face. "Are you saying that I have a stain on my freakin face? The hell?!"

I snorted at him. "Like hell that's the main reason. There is no way I would stare at your freakin face just because of the stain, " I told him. "For starters, let's just say because your face annoyed me."

Oh yes it is. It's not even a lie.

"The Fuck?!"

Language,old man. Judging from his face, he is completely annoyed by the fact that I'm 'hating' him in the first place. Since we didn't know each other very well during my stay in the guild. And then again, I never like him in the first place. Well, maybe I used to like him when I was like a little girl. But it's in the past.

I don't care about it anyways.

"ouch~" Cana teased as she continue to drink the wine from the barrel . Okay, that girl is one heavy drinker! I could see Gray's face lightened up with anger as he looked at me. Well, who can blame him for that?

"You're saying that you don't like me without even talking to me first?" he said. "You're a prejudice."

Aww, did I make him upset just because of my words? I thought sarcastically before I smirked at him. He got that point, but I can't lie to myself. And I can't pretend to 'like' you by acting as a nice and good girl! That's just lying to myself and to you also! I can't live with that kind of life.

As I thought about that, I can see a certain blue haired mage is standing next to Gray. And to my surprise, she is having a worried pale face with her red eyes. I know those eyes. She was crying so hard yesterday that it made a mark on her eyes.

"Gray-sama is right,Chloe!" she scolded me. "Juvia thinks that you shouldn't judge somebody just because their face 'annoyed' you!"

Her face is so serious that I can't even look at my mother with my cold face. But when I wanted to open my mouth again, I can see that once again, my father's face become more and more ignorant when my mother said those words.

Lucy sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I hate to admit this, Chloe," she said. "But I think Juvia and Gray are right. You shouldn't do that."

Oh great, now everybody is siding with my father.

Just great.

"Tsk, I'm a blunt girl," I said to them. "I can't pretend for being nice to you, when I know very well that I don't like that person. It's like lying to him and to myself. I can't live like that."

My tone is a bit cold, but judging from both of my parents' expression ; I can sense that they are a bit surprised by my statement. The three of them just looked at each other in confusion. This is just who I am, they can't change me.

Not even my mother can change my opinion about my dad.


	4. Chapter 4 : The Night Before

**A/N: so sorry for the late update! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! And please review and let me know about the lack of this fic! Thank you for those who are reviewing for the first three chapters! I can't thank enough! :DDD Enjoy this chapter guys!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima. I just own Chloe and her sisters._

Chapter four: The Night Before

_"Fights are unhealthy."_

When I was a little girl, I remembered that my mother used to take me and my sisters out to train. But it's not any training, we were bonding and most of all, we are having a good time. Sometimes my mother will tag along as soon as he finishes his job. And I have no idea what is he doing with his job. My main magic is water, and my mother thought me everything she knows about water magic. I used to think that magic is fun and will bring happiness as long as we stay out of trouble. But, oh boy was I wrong.

When my parents began to fight for the first time, I thought that they will eventually make up to each other. I waited and waited. Until my mother snapped. She couldn't handle my father anymore and I can hear her cries when the sun falls.

It breaks my heart even now.

After a fight with my father, mother always goes to somebody to get some comfort. I know that person very well. He used to look after me and my sisters when ever our parents are not home. He came from the same world with my parents. Which means he is a mage as well. He teaches my big sister, Emma to use Ice magic. To us , he is like our father in so many ways. We lost our father figure once my mother and father started fighting. And when mother left, it's just getting worst.

Lyon Vastia.

That's his name. But the three of us called him with "Uncle Lyon". We know from mother's tales that Uncle Lyon used to love mother in the romantic way. We laughed when mother told us that story. Though I personally thought that I wish mother married Uncle Lyon instead of him.

But of course, I know it's too late for that now.

For the thousand time today, I sighed as I take a look of the request board. I'm trying to take a job since I really need money for the rent. I talked to Wendy about taking jobs, but she said I should join her team -meaning going with team natsu- , since she thinks it's dangerous to go alone for a job. Especially this is the first job for me. Okay, first of all ; I understand that she is worried about me for taking my first job. And I don't intent to go solo for the job either. I will ask someone to accompany me eventually. Second, I don't want to take a part of the Natsu team since I know my father is going to be in that team. I made a frown. This is not going so well. As I crossed my arms , I could feel that somebody is tapping on my shoulders. Startled, I turn my face to the person.

"Erza?"

The red haired woman simply smile before putting her hands on her hips, staring at me. Erza The Titania. From my mother's tales she described that Erza is like a warrior. She is beautiful as well as strong. For a long time , I try to imagine about her during my childhood, but seeing her for real this time ; made me to throw my imaginations away. She is indeed a fine female warrior.

"Chloe," she called. "I heard from Wendy that you're searching for your first job?"

I just nodded in response.

"You can go with us for your first job. It's dangerous for you to take your first job alone." She continued.

I sighed. I know that this is going to happen! And since it's Erza we're talking about, she wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. I know so! And I believe so too! Oh crap, this is so going to be the 'dead' of me. Or maybe not, I should just avoid the interaction with father.

"Sure, which job are you talking about?"

The Titania flashes a smile. "Splendid. Meet me and the rest of the team tonight at Lucy's house."

I looked at the building in front of me with a frown on my face. The clock on my watch says it's already eight o'clock . And now I'm with a certain sky dragon slayer who flashes her nervous smile whenever she sees my frowning face.

"It's not Wendy's fault that Erza offers you to join our team." Carla said as she folded her arms.

Well, she does got the point. But I'm still pissed with the fact that Wendy actually told Erza about my 'tiny' problem. She is too innocent, and naïve.

"And it's your fault that you accept the offer." She continued.

Oh man, sometimes I just want to strangle that cat alive. She couldn't mind her tongue can she? Geez. She is just a talking cat to begin with and it's getting in my nerves whenever she opens her mouth. I take one last breath before opening Lucy's door. And do you know what I'm getting for opening that damn door?

Correct! One pillow landed on my freakin face.

"NATSU YOU FLAME BRAIN!"

"BRING IT ON YOU POSPSICLE!"

And with that, all hell breaks loose. Lucy's little house is going to be a place for my father to actually fight Natsu. As I take a look at Lucy, she just had this hopeless face plastered on her face. As for Erza, she couldn't control herself either. The three of them are fighting each other. Talking about dejavu much.

I stepped inside the house as Wendy and Carla followed me from behind. By the look of Lucy's face, it tells me that she has done whatever she could to avoid _this. _But who would blame her for failing? Those three over there are just like a beast in human form.

"c-chloe! You came after all!" Lucy's face changed to a happy one once she approached me and wendy (along with Carla).

I raise an eyebrow at her. "What the hell happened around here?"

She just shrugged. "Oh well, just the usual! It's alright, you'll get used to it in any time-" she turned to the other side of the room as she heard the sound of a 'CRACK' . " NOOOOO! MY DESK!"

_Figures._

I put down my small bag as I lead Wendy and Carla to the other side of the room. Though I kinda feel sorry for Lucy since she rent this room, and it's not hers. So of course, she'll freak when Natsu and my father, not to mentioned Erza ; is trying to blow up her house. I looked to Wendy who couldn't help but laugh seeing the _beasts._

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

Wendy just laughed. "No, I'm just thinking that will they ever stop fighting like this whenever we ran to each other. Especially with Natsu and Gray."

I guess, she does have a point.

I was going to answer back her statement when something hard hit my head. Reflect, I quickly turn to the guys who is still fighting. Darn it, who the hell throw that stupid watch at me? That does it. I am so going to end this stupid fight!

"STOP FIGHTING ALREADY!" I yelled as I raise my right hand, controlling them. The three of them immediately stopped fighting as they faced me. Well, I'm the one who made them to face me like that.

"I can't move!" Natsu complained.

Happy and Lucy looked at each other with a puzzled look. But the other two, my father and Erza looked at me with their shock face. Let me explain. As you know, I possessed a water magic. It allows me to manipulate water in any kind. Including the water inside your body. Which means, I can control your body by controlling the blood inside your body (1).

"_You._" My father growled.

Oh puh-lease, you're such a drama queen. What I did just to forbid you guys to destroy poor Lucy's house. I took a deep breath before looking straight to the three of them. Natsu, my father, and Erza. Seeing their relationship together, I'm guessing that they are childhood friends. And I can tell they sees each other as siblings.

"Chloe, what's the meaning of this?" Erza looked at me with her puzzled look.

I just sighed and put them down. I mean, like literally. I literally dropped them down. Seeing them, they probably is not going to get hurt by a single 'drop' like that. Instead helping them, I just crossed my arms.

"What magic is that?!" Natsu questioned me.

"Like I said before, it's water magic." I told them.

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows. "But if you use water magic….that's impossible! How can you freeze their actions like that?"

Erza puts her index finger on her chin. "No, that's possible."

Natsu and Gray just raises their eyebrows in unison, along with the others except for me and Erza. I noticed that Erza has been realizing something after she thought for several seconds.

"You control the blood inside us, correct?" she asked.

I just simply nodded and close my eyes.

"That's correct. Besides, human body is filled with water," I explained. "Well, most of it anyway."

"That's amazing, Chloe!" Wendy flashes a smile as soon as she heard my explanation about my magic. The others followed as I explain more about it. I hate to admit it, but Gray is smiling at me even though I just said that I hate him. That smile is very rare to see. And he only laughed when it's necessary. I don't like it. I never will, but I really miss his smile.

Damn it.

Why am I saying things like this?! Geez!

Several minutes has passed after I explained my magic towards Erza and the others. Basically I can control water anywhere. And I can change it's molecules also.

"You're basically saying that you can manipulate any water?" Lucy asked with her widened brown eyes.

"Yes," I nodded. "For example, I can change water into ice if I blow it. Or the fact that I can boiled water whenever I'm angry. My mother said my magic comes from my emotions."

We're now sitting in circles and as Erza tells us about the job, they are asking me about my magic . Talking about the job, this job is not that hard. We just have to protect this old book about magic. And if we can keep it up for the next three days or so, we got our share of the money. Funny thing, their money currency is 'Jewels'. Reminded me of a certain RPG game which I have been playing for years now.

"Boiled water? Uwaahh, you sounded like Juvia!" Natsu commented.

Well, my magic is based on her so I'm not surprised that I reminded you of her. I hugged my knees as I looked at Erza who is writing something on her 'plan' blueprints.

And then I thought…. This person is really cool. She is a beauty, and wears armor, and she is brilliant too. I think my 'admiration' of Erza has increased by minutes.

"What's wrong?" Erza said, looking at me.

I couldn't help but to chuckle. "Nothing's wrong! I just think that Erza is awesomely perfect."

She let out a sift chuckle and patted my head. "You're very sweet."

I can't help but blush hearing her comments. I don't know why, but I can't help it for not blushing! After awhile, Lucy couldn't help but giggle seeing my 'blushing ' face. She is followed by a laughing Wendy and the two exceeds. I don't see why it is laughable.

"Oh look the 'mini' Gray is blushing," Natsu said as he teased me.

Wait. _What the hell?!_

Don't tell me that Natsu has figured out that I'm related with Gray here! I gulped as I looked over my father who is clearly showing a puzzled look as well as the irritated one.

"What the hell are you talking about flame brain?!" Gray raises his eyebrows at him. "'mini'Gray?! What a lame joke."

Natsu frowned. "What, you wanna fight again , popsicle?!" he said, clenching his fists. "It's just a joke, since you two literally resembles each other."

Gray rolled his eyes. "Her hair is _blue _you know."

Erza stopped writing and dropped her pen. She looked at me for a moment as she shared a look with the others. She examined me for awhile as she puts her index finger on her chin. She looks like she is thinking hard because of Natsu's lame jokes.

"But that deep brown eyes reminds me of you, Gray." Erza finally said.

Oh _crap._

**(1) For Chloe's 'magic', I got the inspiration when I re-watched avatar: the legend of korra. As a water mage, I thought that Chloe is able to control the water inside a human body, just like a blood bender. So yeah, I got the inspiration from there! Though I didn't own the original idea of this. It belongs to the 'Avatar Series' creator!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Making Up

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the super late update! I got busy with other stuffs and wasn't able to update the fic. Thank you so much for reviewing! That means a lot to me! So here's the update! I hope you guys would like it :DDD and don't forget to keep reviewing! It may help me to write a better chapter ! Enjoy ~**

_**Disclaimer: i don't own fairy tail. I only own Chloe and her sisters.**_

Comments replies:

Peach Diva 8/8/13 . chapter 4

I am MADLY IN LOVE with this fic! Chloe's personalities resembles Gray's at some point, though not all the time :) She's also kind and sweet like Juvia, she's such a awesome character! Can't wait for the next chap, update soon please X3

Rep: oh thank you so much!

gamer123 7/26/13 . chapter 4

i love this story will there be more capters ?

Rep: yes, there is! Sorry for the delay!

pokefairy7/24/13 . chapter 4

I figured you got it from avatar but not korra. The last airbender, actually. Kitara uses it right?

Rep: oh yeah, you're right! Thanks for the correction :D

Mrs. Murasakisama 7/21/13 . chapter 4

WOAHHH THIS IS SO COOL! Will they figure out that Chloe is from the future?! And will they find out that she's Gray's and Juvia's child?! And what's happening in the future?! And will Chloe help make her parent's relationship better?! OMG PLEASE UPDATE SOON I CANT WAIT!

Rep: hahahah thanks! uhm.. maybe? Let's just see :P

X Mika-Chan X7/19/13 . chapter 4

Awww it just got interesting, please update!

Rep: thank you and updated :D sorry for the delay :D

PokeKid 257/10/13 . chapter 4

Great story! It's the most interesting concept I have ever read. Definitely has great potential! It's different from other Gruvia stories and told from a different point of view. Really interested to see happens next so do update soon :D

Rep: Thanks! and it's updated! so sorry for the delay :/

Chapter Five: Making Up

_" A fight is always a good way to know somebody better."_

After all the ruckus of my resemblance of Gray, I continue to ignore him as we go to the station today. Neither of me or Gray said anything to each other. Serves him right, I don't have anything to say to him either. I made myself clear to him that I don't like him. No , not the slightest. The situation is rather awkward and it made Wendy and Lucy to look at me with their eyebrows raised at me. Well, I try to ignore them as much as I can. But it seems that I can't do that forever huh?

When we arrived at the station, I tried my best for 'ignoring' Gray and hurriedly go to the seat which is near the window. And as soon as the train begin to move ; I take a look at Erza who literally punched Natsu in the stomach so that he 'passed out' during the journey. I heard from Wendy that he had somekind of motion sickness. To be honest, the whole journey isn't that bad because my father still in his 'silent treatment' , and I thought that he'll be like that for the next 2 days or so. How do I know? Heck, he always did that when he is mad at me back when I was little. Though he is a complete different person now back home. Like I said, the journey isn't as bad as I think, and when the sun falls ; Gray is already asleep next to Natsu and Happy. It only leaves me with the girls now (Including Carla).

"So, how's home, Chloe?" Lucy asked as she looked at me.

How's home? What's with that question? I sighed as I looked at Lucy with my furrowed eyebrows before I take a quick glance of my father who is now sleeping. When I take a quick glance at him, I feel like somebody is looking at me with a grin.

"Someone's staring."

I heard Carla said as she looked at me with her usual arrogant look. What is it now? Don't tell me that she is going to begin her 'lecture' about staring and began with the teasing. Or stating some facts or something.

I frowned.

"Awwh, you're so adorable Chloe!" Lucy exclaimed, slightly laughing.

Adorable? What is she talking about? I am _not _adorable! A light blush appears on my cheeks when Lucy said that I'm adorable. Though, the others might mistook it with something else. And since there's a rumor going on with me 'crushing' on Gray, they must've think that blush has the connection with my feelings towards Gray.

"I-I'm not a-adorable!" I yelled at Lucy, still blushing.

Erza, at the other hand ; looked at me for awhile before she smiled and closed her eyes.

"How cute." She said.

Can you imagine how red my face right now?! I think I might want to literally 'vanished' from this train right here, right now. I made a face at both of them and they all literally laughed at me.

"It's alright, Chloe! Falling in love is not a sin!" Wendy encouraged me.

Seriously. I'm not falling in love with my own father. Are you out your mind, woman?! Even after saying that I resembled Gray and Juvia at some point, Wendy still thinks that I'm crushing on Gray.

I sighed a bit as I take a look at the window. It seems that Lucy has forgotten her own question about my 'home'. Which I'm relieved that she didn't ask about it again. Or else, I wouldn't know how to explain things about my family condition to her. I can't actually tell her that 'hey-I'm-from-the-future-and-I'm-gray-and-juvia's- kid' kinda thing to her now, can I?

She must thought I'm crazy or something.

Appearantly, the time passed too quickly. It's either I'm spacing out or the train is moving too fast. In a blink of an eye, the train has stopped and once again I get to see dad's irritated expression on his face before getting off from the train.

"Let's head to the inn for today. Tomorrow's going to be the big day." Erza told the rest of the team. All of them nodded in agreement (well except for Natsu who is still fainted because of Erza's previous actions) and we headed to the inn as planned. And as I expected, I was in the same room with Wendy and Carla. While Lucy and Erza are In the same room. And that leaves Natsu will be sharing a room with Gray.

Huh.

Will they be alright though? Seeing their love – hate relationship, it must be hard for them to be 'not fighting' each other and sharing a room like that? Maybe they ended up destroying the inn in the process. I made a slight frown when I take a look of the room once again.

"Don't frown, Chloe! I told you before, right? Frowning doesn't suit you!" Wendy told me as she unpacks her things.

I blinked at her before looking at myself on the mirror. It seems that I frowned without realizing it. Since when I did that? Weird, I thought before taking off my bag and throws it to my side of the bed.

As I throw myself on the bed as well, I noticed that a piece of paper falls down from my bag. It seems that I didn't zip it properly. I picked it up before Wendy and Carla could notice it.

"….."

My black eyes widened as I looked at the piece of paper which turns out to be a piece of photo. It's an old photograph of my family when I was like three or something. I can see my parents' smiling face, along with my sisters and me. I looked at it blankly before decided to take it back to my bag. In that photograph my family looks so happy, and peaceful. How did it all go away like that? What caused it?

What broke my parents' love to each other?

All of this thinking made me sick, but at the same time I was so damn curious about the whole situation and I can't seem to calm down for some unknown reasons. I need answers, but just don't know how to find it. I have no one in this era. No friends. No family.

Nothing.

"Chloe?"

I heard Wendy's voice which snapped me back to reality. I lifted my head and take a look at the twelve year old girl who is now showing me her confused, yet puzzled expression. Carla doesn't say anything about it this time, but she still looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I think I'm going to go out for a bit," I told wendy as I grabbed my bag. "I need some air."

Wendy looked at me for awhile and then she nods.

"Alright, just make sure you came back before midnight. It's dangerous out there."

I could only nod and reply with a smile and then just like that, I lead my legs to the door and I left the room. It's nice for me to have that understanding girl as my roommate. I couldn't imagine if my roommate is Lucy. She will forbid me to go out in the middle of the night and she might ask me what's wrong. I sighed as I looked at the balcony of the inn. I thought of clearing my head at the balcony but then I saw somebody who is standing at the corner of the balcony.

At first I don't really recognize who the person is, but as I approached him ; It became clearer to me.

It's my father.

I blame my bad luck for running into him in the middle of the night. And I'm not in the mood for fighting either. But I can't just go back to my room right now. Since I know I couldn't even sleep with my head messing up with me.

"Who's there?"

I heard his voice as soon as I landed my feet on the balcony's floor. Oh it seems that somebody's over cautious about something. I folded my arms before approaching him in the process.

"It's just me." I replied.

Gray's face turns annoyed from cautious. He frowned before turning away as I stand next to him. This is not my best scenario, but at least he's not giving me the cold shoulder like he did back home.

"What do you want?" he asked.

I rest my arms on the balcony. "Can't sleep. I need some fresh air."

He raised his eyebrows for a bit and then he turns his head to a straight direction. Sure, he's annoyed by me. But it seems that he doesn't hate me or even dislike me. We stayed silent for awhile before I decided to break the silence.

"Can't sleep too?" I asked

He rolled his eyes. "It's not really your concern, is it?"

So, even when he is not that cold like he did back home, he's still hard to approach huh? Especially when he's pissed at me after I said that to him yesterday. Well , I'm not saying that it's his fault which made me to dislike him the way I did right now. To be honest, his seventeen year old version is not that bad. Maybe I should give him a chance? Maybe that way I can change how he is in the future?

"Rude much?" I frowned a bit. "Of course it's my concern. We're a team, you and I."

Gray chuckled, more like a mocking chuckle. " Tch, yeah right. Says the one who disliked me from the start. What is your problem anyway? I didn't even talk to you!"

Yeah well, I admit that I'm rude for saying that from the start. But I just can't pretend to like him from the start, can I ? Especially when I think about the older version of him back home.

"Sorry," I told him. "I'm being irrational yesterday."

He raises his eyebrows.

I sighed.

"You remind me of my father. I'm sorry for my rude behaviour. So…truce?"

What the hell am I saying? Isn't he my own father? This is so not me. What am I thinking telling him that kind of stuff? What'll happen when he got suspicious of me and demanded the truth? I am so stupid.

"Oi, oi. I'm not that old!" he protested.

Yeah well, technically.

I smirked. "Nah, you're exactly that old, _Gray_."

That's awkward. Calling my father with his name is really weird. Though I must admit that I called him with worst names before. But calling him with his first name is just so weird!

"Whatever. " he rolled his eyes once again. "Then? You're having a rough relationship with your father or something?"

Rough, isn't the word. Maybe a dead relationship is the exact word to describe my relationship with my father. We didn't even talk to each other. And with my sisters 'gone' to study, my relationship with dad is even worse than before. Acting cold to each other is one thing, but then I started to curse whenever he's around which led him to hit me instead.

"It's not 'rough'. Maybe 'dead' is the right word," I told him as I turn my head to him. "I don't like my father very much. Since he takes everyone I love from me."

Gray's jaw dropped and he looked at me with his serious black eyes. I gulped for a while before cursing myself for telling him that kind of stuff. Why am I being honest to my own father? Especially when _he_'s the one who took everything away from me? The one who makes my mother cry? The one who made my sisters cried every night? No matter what I used to vow that I didn't give any damn to the man who took everything away from me. But now I just doubt it.

Maybe I did give a damn to him. Maybe, that's why I came to this era in the first place.


End file.
